The Burping Game
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan learns a new game.


I have to admit, the first time I arrived at the mansion, I didn't really thought Chuck had a sense of humor. Yes, at times, he would make me smirk, and maybe get the occasional chuckle…but not like this. This….was just so unexpected, I almost spewed on myself.

I'll start from the beginning.

It all happened on summer afternoon when I entered the kitchen for a nice plate of Ororo's homemade cookin'. Of course, being the person that I am, I snuck into the kitchen, and stole the plate that was meant for Scott.

As I started my meal, I watched as Scott turned around to grab his plate, but noticed it was gone. He looked around him, not even knowing I came into the kitchen—until he turned around, finding me with a mouth full of eggs and bacon. I smiled. "Mornin'."

"Logan, you do this all the time…" he grunted.

"Then why do you always look so dumbfounded when you find me eating your food, if I do it _all the time?_" I asked. He only glared in return. I chuckled and started eating again. Scott, Jean, and Ororo all joined me after a few moments, but by the time they all sat down, I was finished.

I stood up, grabbed my plate, pushed my chair in, and walked towards the sink, and put my dishes in the sink. I turned around—facing the others, and burped quite loudly. "Pink," I grunted, and finished my afternoon coffee, I too stole. Jean, Scott and Ororo all turned around and looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and removed the cup from my lips. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Logan, why did you just say the color 'pink' after burping?" Ororo asked me. I smirked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I mumbled and shrugged my shoulder.

"No, no…" Jean started and shook her head slightly. "Do tell."

"Why you wanna know?"

"Because we're curious," Scott grunted. I smirked again.

"It's just a little game I read about," I started and walked to the table and sat down. "It's called 'The Burping Game'."

"And the object of the game is…what, exactly?" Ororo asked with a small shake of her hand raised her brows.

I chuckled. "The object of the game is, someone burps, and you immediately say a color. Whoever is says a color last or doesn't say one at all…has to make a sex noise."

"What kind of a game is that?" Marie asked and distorted her face into a grimace as she leaned on the kitchen's doorframe. She, Jubes, Katherine, and Bobby came into the room. "I mean, that's so damn immature."

"No, it's a lotta fun," I assured him. "Even _Scott _would like it."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that," Scott told me and began eating again.

"Oh c'mon Scott," Ororo muttered. "You never want to pitch in when we're having fun…"

"That's because Logan is usually the one who starts stuff…and sometimes, it winds up with me getting embarrassed or hurt somehow," he explained defensively.

"You're not gonna get hurt or embarrassed, Scotty…" I grumbled with a shake of my head. "The worst that'll happen to you is, you don't say a color and you gotta make a noise."

"Logan, if you haven't already noticed, I get embarrassed easily," Scott started and nodded slightly. "I'll get embarrassed."

I burped. "Pink!"

"Orange!" Bobby called out.

"Green!" Ororo called out.

"Red!" Jean said.

"Turquoise?" Marie said with a shrug.

"Yellow!" Jubilee called out happily.

"Blue," Scott grunted.

I laughed. "See, I knew you'd tag along."

----

It wasn't later in the week when I got almost the entire X-Team in on the game. I mean…I'd burp from the complete other end of the school and someone would randomly yell out a color of some sort. Some of the younger kids even tried playing…but didn't even really understand the rules.

That was mainly because we didn't tell them the rules.

That Monday night was the night Chuck surprised me. It was around dinner time and Ororo was cooking it. As usual, I've always loved her cooking. Tonight we were having steak, mashed potatoes, and sweet corn. And on steak nights, I usually join Jean, Scott, 'Ro, and Chuck to a glass of champagne.

It wasn't until after the meal when it happened. I burped. "Purple."

"Green."

"Brown."

"Red."

"Yellow."

"Blue."

"Orange."

"Pink."

"I'm sorry," Charles started and looked at us in confusion. "But what exactly are you all doing?"

"Playing a game," Scott said with a smile. "It's called 'The Burping Game'."

"How do you play?" he asked.

I laughed. "I burped and said a color. The last person to say a color has to make a sex noise." Charles furrowed his eyebrows tightly, sighed heavily and shook his head. "And because you didn't say a color…you lost."

Charles nodded and the room became silent…rather uncomfortably. After a few moments, Charles placed his hand on the toggle of his wheelchair and wheeled his way to the doorway of the kitchen, but stopped. He turned to us. "Get off. I can't see the weather channel." He smirked again and left the room slowly.


End file.
